Acquisition
by JMK758
Summary: Sequel to 'Small Time'. The Vulcans express particular concern about the Enterprise having 'bought' a new crew member. 5th story in the 'Tia Anlor' series.
1. Chess

Disclaimer: Paramount owns everything except Tia Anlor (Ahn-lore). As I have said in 'Golden Girl (Revised)', 'A Few Words' 'Glistni' and 'Small Time', she belongs to me. These stories occur in order. This is the fifth story in which Tia appears. Later works include: 'What do I do now? (Revised)', 'For Want of Kalyiis', 'Daasii', 'Noblesse Oblige', 'Roses & Thorny', 'Time and Again', 'House of Cards', 'Starlight Maiden'.

Perspective: This story takes place about 2 weeks after 'Small Time', thus Tia is aboard about four weeks. I spend a lot of time in Admiral Forrest's head; it's such an interesting place to be.

Rating: PG

Acquisition

by JMK758

Chapter One

Chess

Admiral Maxwell Forrest strode down the corridors of Starfleet Command in San Francisco, and only his extensive experience assisted in keeping from showing that he was not a happy man. He did not want to encounter the man who was waiting in his office. On the best of days, this individual had a talent for making his most recent meal congeal into an unpleasant lump in his stomach. Forrest had long ago developed the practice of not eating prior to any of the other's all too frequent visits.

It was not that the individual himself was aggressively aggravating. If pressed, the other would be unwilling to assign any emotion to himself whatsoever. Nevertheless, any encounter between them was usually like that of two armed camps. There was no open hostility between them, but one always had the feeling that, just below the surface …

Forrest shook his head. Perhaps he was just getting old. No, that wasn't it. The other seemed to have the ability to stir similar feelings in just about anyone that Forrest had ever seen encounter the man.

The Admiral reflected for a moment before opening the door to his outer office that he was glad he had chosen the military rather than diplomatic corps. It at least, every once in a long while, gave him the opportunity to have something to shoot at.

His Adjunct, when he opened the door, gave him the bad news. "The Ambassador and his Aide are waiting in your office."

"Thank you, Tim. Hold my calls." If he wasn't interrupted, he could finish more quickly. He opened the inner door, not bothering to put on a false, and definitely wasted, smile.

x

Within, two men were engaged in quiet conversation, and each turned to him as he entered. Both were dressed in robes that somehow managed to be simultaneously ornate and subdued, no easy feat. They were both tall, lanky, the older one going quite gray of hair. Forrest had been acquainted with him since he was a Captain, and had not noted any particular change in him in all that time. Forrest himself had gone considerably grayer in the past decade and a half.

"Good to see you, Ambassador Soval. Mr. Solek." The slightly younger Vulcan acknowledged him with a grave nod. Forrest went around to his seat, getting comfortable. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" 'Military nothing,' he thought, 'it should have been the stage.'

Neither Vulcan sat down. As such they towered over Forrest, a tactic the Admiral had seen tried on him thousands of times. It didn't have any effect this time either. "Am I correct in my understanding that Captain Archer has purchased a woman?"

Forrest bit his tongue in an effort to keep from laughing in astonishment, carefully schooling his features to almost Vulcan sedateness. 'Only a Vulcan diplomat', he thought, 'could make so undiplomatic a statement.'

"If that is your interpretation; then, sir, you are not correct. Please be seated." He did not add that he was not going to continue if he had to crane his neck to look up at the man; let him conclude that on his own. In the meantime, he would defuse the other's perceived 'advantage'.

It took a few moments, but the Ambassador reluctantly availed himself of a seat. The other did not, though Forrest was already ignoring him. "Then what is your 'interpretation'?"

"No interpretation, Ambassador, simply the facts. About four weeks ago Enterprise rendered emergency assistance to a vessel known as the 'Krontis', which had been attacked by then unknown forces. Unfortunately, there was only one survivor, a young woman later found to be a native of the planet Aura, by the name of Tia Anlor. Miss Anlor was a refugee fleeing her world, which was occupied by military forces of a foreign government, a reptilian race known as the 'Silurians'.

"Miss Anlor's return was demanded by forces of that occupation, but they were willing to part with her for a sum of valuables and the advantage of avoiding unnecessary damage to their own ship. It was not so much a 'purchase' as a 'ransom'." Forrest had reviewed the facts of the case just hours before, when he learned that Soval was coming to 'visit'. He had had no doubt about the purpose of the visit, and was gratified not to be disappointed.

"Having no place to go, being unable and unwilling to return to her home planet, she petitioned Starfleet for sanctuary aboard the Enterprise, and has since joined the staff of the Life Sciences Department."

"But if she was the subject of the Silurians, should she not have been returned to them?"

"Not by an Earth ship." Forrest forcibly choked back his anger. "She was the slave of an occupying force, not a subject of a government. Captain Archer was not willing to return her to that slavery, a decision I support wholeheartedly. She remained on the ship following the incident."

"As a member of the crew?"

"No; as a foreign national. She is a refugee, not a member of Starfleet. She is a civilian."

"Aboard a military vessel."

"Aboard a vessel of exploration, Ambassador." Forrest reminded the man with underlying firmness. He restrained from pointing out, for now, that only the Vulcans had strictly military vessels, something he often considered a source of wonder in the supposedly if not actually 'pacifist' race.

"I see. And this 'foreign national', she has not assisted in opening contact between her world and Starfleet – or anyone else, for that matter?"

'Careful.' Forrest thought. Soval had something in mind; he knew the man well enough for that to be obvious. But he would let him play it out; there was no need not to.

"No, Ambassador, to my knowledge she has not. Have the Vulcans had any contact with either of these races?"

"No. Both these worlds, though the location of the world of the Silurians is unknown but presumed to be in the general vicinity of Aura, are quite removed from our explored space."

'That's very interesting.' Forrest thought behind a steady mask.

"Therefore, it is of particular concern to us that there has not been any follow-up on not one, but two, First Contact situations."

x

"How would you know?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Ambassador, Starfleet is not in the habit of announcing its activities, not even to its allies; but that is not to say we have not been 'following up' as you put it. A considerable amount of information has been obtained on the planet Aura and its people."

"Then this Tia Anlor has been representing her race to Earth."

'Why is it that diplomats always have to give me a headache?' Forrest thought sourly. "Every being is a representative of his or her race, regardless of any particular title."

"Then –."

"Ambassador, I am a very busy man. If you have a point to make somewhere in all this, let's stop fencing and make it."

"Very well." The Ambassador's voice took on as hard an edge as a Vulcan was likely to give it. "My government is quite concerned, both about the practice of buying – or ransoming as you put it – individuals to serve aboard your vessels, and also about the failure – or supposed failure – to take advantage of a First Contact with two worlds."

"Ambassador, at this point Starfleet is not particularly concerned with First Contact with either world. One is an enslaved world we are in no diplomatic or military position to affect the status of. The other is a world considered aggressive, potentially hazardous to our ships and personnel, of which we know next to nothing. Now, I am receiving regular reports about what we have been learning from Miss Anlor, and in _due time_, when we are satisfied we are in an informed position, we will take such action as we deem suitable.

"Now, of course, if Vulcan wishes to initiate diplomatic contacts with either or both of these worlds, Starfleet will not stand in your way."

"Thank you." Soval left little out of his tone to show what he thought of an infant spacefaring race 'standing in the way' of Vulcan's actions. "There is also the matter of the girl herself. She is of a completely unknown race, possessing a physio-biology which is not based upon either copper or iron, but upon gold. To my knowledge that makes her unique. She is the only specimen of her type known."

"She has been extensively examined by the ship's doctor, who has been compiling numerous reports on her physiology. Some things she may be reluctant to share due to cultural restrictions, but he has developed, I understand, an extensive database which I am sure he will be happy to share with your scientists."

"We have no doubts about Dr. Phlox's abilities. The Denobulan is quite efficient and he came well recommended before ever coming to Earth. However, this is not sufficient."

'Here it comes.' Forrest thought, mentally bracing himself.

x

"We have never been impressed with humanity's advancement either as a race or a spacefaring civilization. Captain Archer's performance, in every particular, indicates to us that this lack of faith is well justified. We do not believe that the best intentions of this person, either as an individual or as a representative of her race, are best served aboard Enterprise."

Forrest leaned back in his chair, his hands folded over his stomach, a small smile on his lips, his entire manner indicative of a calm he did not feel. "And what is your solution to this 'problem'?"

"We feel that her interrogation would be best accomplished aboard a Vulcan vessel."

Forrest's smile broadened ever so slightly. "Her interrogation?"

Soval realized he might have overstated his intention, at least a bit. "Perhaps 'interrogation' is too strong a word."

Forrest let his silence answer for him.

"Nevertheless, we are quite convinced that our position is best in the interest of all concerned."

"Really. What is wrong, Ambassador? Not feeling you're getting the full picture? Don't you still have an Officer aboard Enterprise?"

x

Forrest knew he was playing a heavy hand. T'Pol, aboard for these many months, was ostensively a Vulcan Officer, an observer on a short mission who had wound up a somewhat long-term member of the crew; but whose loyalties had never been in doubt. She was loyal to Vulcan, under the direction of the High Command.

Further, though the point was not generally known – even though Forrest himself had learned of it by comparing the pasts of most of the Vulcans he knew – T'Pol had served many decades ago as an Operative under Soval when that worthy was in charge of their version of the 'Secret Service'.

It was not a matter that he thought Soval would want known.

"As I have stated, this is not sufficient. As she is unique, the Vulcan Science Council has expressed intense interest in examining her themselves. It is felt they will learn far more in a much shorter period of time than your personnel can."

"And I, as Captain Archer's superior officer, am expected to have him hand her over to you."

Soval did not reply. He could see that doing so would be the loss of his argument.

"There was a time," he finally said with what sounded like a carefully measured tone of regret, "when humanity was grateful for our advice." To Forrest it sounded like he was longing for the 'good old days'.

"There was a time when humanity needed your 'advice'. Now, I trust, you will be willing to take _our_ advice."

"Which is?"

"Come into this exploration of the galaxy in partnership with us. There is much we can offer each other, and too little to quarrel over." Soval stood up.

"You will hear from us."

Undismissed, the pair turned and left the room. Forrest sat back, considering. Of the truth of that last statement, he had no doubt. He also knew full well that Soval never made the opening gambit in a contest without having plenty of moves and options. There were a lot of pressures he could bring to bear on Forrest, and the Admiral knew he was not above bringing as many as he needed.

He guessed he would hear from the UESPA next. The United Earth Space Probe Agency did have quite a bit of muscle, but frequently it was the Vulcans that exercised it. He reached out, touching a button on his desk. "Tim, get me Captain Archer aboard Enterprise."


	2. Surprise

Chapter Two

Surprise

"Ceal vas – What it is?" Tia Anlor asked in excited surprise. Commander Charles 'Trip' Tucker had long ago noticed that when the enthusiastic young woman was excited she frequently 'reverted' to her native Auran rather than the English she was so determined to learn.

"Nothing special." He told her, downplaying it even while wondering why. "Just something I saw on that planet we were on yesterday, thought of you. I thought you'd like it." The item he handed her was about eight inches tall, fairly heavy and inexpertly surrounded by paper.

"I think that from you anything would pleasant be, Shar-les." She said with a shy smile, her accent lyrical. He wondered, for a brief instant, if she was … well, flirting. But no, that wasn't likely. She wasn't going to be interested in him in _that_ way. "But why paper about it there is?"

"Oh, that's an Earth tradition. It's called 'gift wrapping'. It … well, it delays the seeing of the gift. Heightens the … well, you have to tear it open." She looked up at him, her golden eyes filled with curiosity and delight. Then she ripped the paper from the item, revealing a large uncut crystal some eight inches high and six wide, irregularly shaped as if just recently mined. As the light hit the unfinished gem it broke within into dozens of small rainbows. As she turned it, the rainbows shifted and turned within it, casting the light in various directions within, playing about before casting their prismatic effects upon the cabin and all its contents. To Trip, they seemed particularly attractive when playing upon the young woman.

"It dilithium is?"

"Well, yes. When we bought the crystals, I saw that one and thought you would like it." She held it up and slowly turned it, watching the way the lights in the room caught and broke into a multitude of intersecting rainbows.

Not for all his life would he ever tell her that the scores of imperfections in the gem made it totally unsuitable for the warp engines; that the sources of beauty made it completely worthless to any starship; that a month ago he would never even have touched it, to say nothing of including it in the shipment to be brought aboard. Now, seeing Tia's delight, he couldn't imagine not having done so.

x

In the three weeks since the evening they had spent together in the Mess Hall turned movie hall, he had seen the lovely golden girl several times, all of them socially, but this was the first time he had worked up the nerve to invite her into his quarters, to say nothing of being so bold as to be giving her a present. He was now glad that he had.

Even before that day, it had been impossible to get her out of his mind. When they were apart he felt like a piece of him had suddenly gone missing. When they were together, he was happier than he could ever remember being. But he was sure it was not the same way with her – how could she be interested in someone as alien as he was?

If she did feel anything toward anyone, it would be another Auran, wouldn't it?

"Thank you, Shar-les." She whispered, her eyes alight.

x

Tia stared up at the taller man, searching for … something. On Aura, if a man had given a woman a gift, it would mean he had a desire to establish, or pursue, or even develop a personal relationship with her. She did not know what it meant to humans, wished she could know, because absolutely no one knew how much she wished for this to be so with Shar-les. She had thought about it, dreamed about it, prayed for it, _longed_ for it.

If he reached for her, touched her, even tried to kiss her as she had seen humans do, she would know, and she thought she would _explode_ in ecstasy!

x

For a moment, Tucker did not know what to say. Any other woman, in this situation, he would probably have taken the first step and tried to kiss, guided by her reaction. But Tia was not human, and he really did not know her feelings, if any, for him. So he was not about to risk ruining a moment, perhaps ruin everything if she did not feel … well, if she didn't feel anything for him at all, even if he did long to take her in his arms and test his chances.

But looking into those gleaming eyes, he wondered if he was beating himself up over nothing. Maybe, possibly she … no. It could not be. She couldn't. But what if he …'Who knows, maybe she –.'

"Archer to Commander Tucker." The Captain's voice came out of the wall intercom, startling them both.

"Yes, sir, Cap'n?"

"Would you report to my Ready Room?"

"Aye, sir." He tried to keep his real thoughts out of his tone. "I'll be right there."

"Also, I am trying to locate Miss Anlor. Have you seen her?" In his friend's tone he thought he heard something, like maybe the Captain suspected just where Tia was? But of course, how could he? Nevertheless, he nodded to Tia.

"I here am, Mi –." She broke off sharply, remembering their earlier conversation. "Captain."

"Would you please join us as well?"

"I would." To Trip, it sounded like he was not surprised that Tia was in his quarters, almost like … no. That was ridiculous. But of more importance was what could concern them both in the Captain's sanctum?

"What's up, Cap'n?"

"We've received a communication from Starfleet regarding Aura and the Silurians which I think you'll both want to hear."

He noticed that the look of delight on Tia's face was tinged with apprehension. He didn't think he liked it. "We're on our way."

xxx

When they reached the small room just off the Bridge, they found the Captain and the Vulcan Science Officer T'Pol already engaged in intense conversation. When they entered, Archer made a particular point of activating the Universal Translator. That he did so without giving Tia any say in the matter was unusual, since he usually asked as a courtesy, whether he was going to abide by her preferences or not. He wanted there to be no doubt at all that what was going to be said would be understood by everyone.

It was still odd for Tia, hearing the three Officers speaking to her in fluent Auran; as odd as she supposed it must be for them hearing her speak English, even though none of their lips moved in proper accord with their words. She watched the Vulcan, at first curious whether she would revert to her native language, but after a few moments concluded that she did not.

A few moments later Tia lost all interest in whatever language the others were speaking.

x

It was not a long explanation Archer gave to her, but a little more than halfway through it Tia could barely hear him. She sat stiffly, finding herself huddled into the curved, enclosing seat, hands pressed into her lap, fingers laced together so tightly she could barely feel them, her heart low in her chest pounding its triple beat so hard she could barely hear over its roar.

"Miss Anlor, are you all right?" She could see Archer, hear his voice from a long distance, even if his lips didn't more properly, but she couldn't answer. Her mouth was dry; she fought hard to keep from trembling in her seat, knowing she could not stop it if she gave in, the golden blood roaring in her ears so loudly she couldn't even think.

"Tia?" She barely heard Charles beside her, saw him lean toward her. If he touched her she was going to throw her arms about him in desperate panic and cling to him like her only chance for life. But she would not embarrass herself. She prayed he would not touch her.

"No." Her voice sounded small, but she could not force it further. "You said I was free. You told me I could stay!"

"No one's forcing you anywhere." He turned to the man behind the desk. "Are they, Cap'n?"

Archer didn't know what to say. He didn't believe in sugarcoating the truth, always believed in having people know just where they stand. But he didn't know Tia, who if she were human seemed seconds away from a panic attack; which would accomplish nothing at all. "I really don't know, Trip. It's up to Admiral Forrest. I felt you should know, but the final word is up to him."

Tia was staring at him, motionless, face pale, looking for all the world like someone caught on a burning deck, whose last plank was breaking beneath her. He just couldn't break that plank. "I'll do all I can, I promise."

Tia wanted to answer, but knew begging would only embarrass her. She would not beg or plead, no matter how terrified she was. She wished she could ease the pounding of her heart.

x

She was just getting used to this life, to her first taste of freedom. Now someone she didn't know, someone typified by the silent, emotionless creature that sat in the room with them, with whom she had exchanged barely a hundred words in the weeks she was aboard, wanted to take her away and …

And do what? If Archer had told her, she had been too panic stricken to hear.

"What will they do to me?" She asked the silent woman, willing her to speak.

"You will not be harmed." The woman assured her so emotionlessly that it was more terrifying than if she had screamed at her. "They wish only to study you, to learn about your world." She looked at the two men in carefully restrained desperation.

"Have you not _told_ them?"

"Nothing has been held back. But my people believe that they are best suited for finding out about your world, and that of the Silurians."

"I know _nothing_ of the demon planet."

"Nonetheless, they desire to know –."

"_I know nothing of the demon planet_!" Tia's voice was just short of a scream, and she knew if she did start screaming she would not be able to stop.

"Sub-Commander." Archer's voice was neither loud nor piercing, but stopped the woman cold. In the silence that followed, Tia tried to gain control of herself; to stop her trembling breath, to unclench her fingers before they went dead. "I can promise you that you will not be harmed, no matter what happens."

"Captain, the Silurians said that too. Now they make us bleed."

xxx

"Just getting used I to this ship was." Tia whispered half to herself as Trip Tucker escorted her down a corridor. She didn't know where she was. They had left the Captain's Ready Room and she hadn't really seen the Bridge, barely paid attention to the lowering of the lift, and was so disoriented that she didn't recognize the length of steel corridor they walked along. It could have been anywhere, she had no idea.

"It'll be all right." Trip tried to assure her.

"This Admiral, you he as say must do?"

Trip stopped walking and nodded glumly. "Yes."

"If he you say to 'make her go'; will you?" She stared up into his eyes. "Lie to me _nyasi_. Will you?"

Trip would sooner have torn his heart out than answer. "Yes, I'd have to."

"Do want you to?"

"Tia, no one wants to force you to do anything, especially to go with the Vulcans."

"Nyas. Do want _you_ to?"

"No."

"Then please, Shar-les; to me swear. Be he who does it nyasi!"

He wasn't sure what she was saying. Was she begging for his help? "I don't understand."

"Kraanstat! If for me they come do, be with them nyasi. If forced off this ship I to be am, want it by you I do nyasi!"

"I swear." She breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"What I can do?" He reached past her, touching a button which slid open a door. She was astonished to find her own quarters on the other side.

"Try not to be afraid. It's not over." She went in reluctantly. "The Captain will do all he can." She turned back to where he stood in the corridor. She realized she had not invited him in, opened her mouth, and could not.

"You I trust." She whispered just before the door slid shut, separating them.

She laid a trembling hand on the cold metal, with her other hand she covered her mouth to muffle the sounds, and started to cry.


	3. If This Gets Out

Chapter Three

If this gets out.

"Admiral?" The intercom on his desk spoke quietly.

"What is it, Tim?" Forrest did not look up from the report he was reading on activities in the Martian Mining colony in the southern hemisphere.

"Mr. Ken Young and Ms. Helen Marin from the U.E.S.P.A. to see you?" His tone made clear to the older man that the pair had not been expected. Actually, they did not have an appointment, but considering the visit he had had several hours ago from the Vulcan Ambassador, they were not unexpected.

Of course, it would have been fair to let his Aide in on his suspicions, but concerns about the construction of the NX-02 Starship Columbia, already three months behind schedule, had taken up most of his attention that afternoon. Of course, it was too late to worry about that now.

It was also nearly 1900, but he had long ago given up 'punching a clock'. That had gone when the silver bands on the sleeves of his black uniform had come. Looking up, he was sorely tempted to have Tim tell them to go away. "Send them in." He said with a mental shrug. Might as well…

They were both in their mid to late 50's, and Forrest knew them well. By the time he had heard their names he knew there was no hope. Two more humorless people he had never known. Both were dark and severe, reminding him more of a Puritan from the 17th century and a severe 'school marm', even if neither bore any physical resemblance to these archetypes. No, it was more in their souls. Outwardly, they looked just like anyone else, if a little nondescript. Inwardly, they lacked something even the Vulcans had; a spirit, even if it was forcibly restrained. In them it seemed to be simply absent.

He had often thought that those involved in the exploration of space should have the wonder of discovery surging in their veins. They should, at least, be active or retired explorers. These two… He doubted anything surged in their veins; and the most either of them had ever explored was an office.

But the very diversity that gave the agency its strength accounted for weaknesses like these, those who had to be bourn if progress was going to be made. Yet sometimes Forrest wondered if progress would be just a little faster, or more dynamic, if there were less of these.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" This, he realized, was starting to become a stock phrase with him, mostly when he found the 'pleasure' to be dubious or outright nonexistent. But it was hardly politic to tell them 'I know what you've come for; now go away'.

"Thank you for seeing us." Ms. Marin said with a small smile. Forrest wondered just how small a smile could get and still be a widening of the lips. He had a feeling he was going to find out.

"Not at all." Forrest replied, meaning every word of the social amenity. "Always interesting to see my colleagues from UESPA." He tried not to hit the stress on the 'interesting' too strongly, but it was hard. He derived the tiniest bit of satisfaction from the small cringe the woman gave at the 'common man's' use of the Agency as a noun rather than an abbreviation.

"It has come to our attention that there is a matter of particular … ahem …concern." Ken Young began.

'Oh, what indeed?' Forrest thought. 'Do I get three guesses? Do the first two count?'

"Yes?"

"Well now, in reviewing the reports sent to us by one of our Starships, err…"

'Oh, for the love of . How many _Star_ships have we _got_?' The answer, presently, was one and a third.

"The … er, Enterprise."

"Yes, she's one of ours." Forrest tried to keep his tone moderate. He didn't want it to seem like he was laughing at the man … too much.

"Admiral," Marin cut in, impatiently, "are you aware that the Captain of the Enterprise has bought a slavegirl?"

x

Forrest's elbows, propped on the arms of his chair, fell off in his astonishment, and he was sure his face, in the resulting unguarded instant, must have shown the shock he felt. It was, however, not at the news but at the outlandish presentation of the 'fact'. 'Never let it be said that a Vulcan cannot be topped for indiscretion.'

In the moment before he recovered himself, there was time for Young to note: "You seem shocked, Admiral. Were you not aware of what is going on aboard one of your own ships?"

"Mr. Young, it is not that which surprises me, but at the gross misinterpretation which accompanies it. Ms. Marin, I shall not ask for what reason you refer to Ms. Anlor as a 'slavegirl', because up to a month or so ago she was indeed that. But what leads you to believe that she is presently there in the capacity of a slave?"

"Well…" She began, knowing she could not maintain the stand she had taken without seeming to be unaware of the same reports to which she was referring. "Not that she's a slave per se. Just that she…"

"Yes?"

"Well, public opinion on the subject…"

"Excuse me! Reports from our ships to Starfleet Command are not public knowledge. Where on proper occasion we do release scientific information to the proper scientific facilities, and things of particular note to the press, the ongoing matter of Ms. Anlor is not one of those things. To what 'public opinion' do you refer?"

"Well, I…"

"Yes?"

"I am just saying, if this gets out…"

"IF Starfleet chooses to release the existence of Ms. Anlor to the media, I assure you it will not be as a slave – former slave – but as a representative of the world Aura. Little or no information of a personal nature will be released, and presently none is being released because we do not have complete information ourselves. We have no intention to speak, prematurely, to the press. Do you?"

"No. Well, I … That is … We were concerned, that's all, about what the public would think of one of our starships … dealing in - " If Forrest's eyes were phase cannons he would have fired both at the woman.

"Before sending you," Forrest began after he had gained sufficient silence, "didn't the Agency review all the reports in detail?"

"Well," Young began, "they didn't exactly send us."

"Didn't 'exactly'?"

"Well," Marin began, "we felt we should make our concerns known to…" It was the second time Forrest's phase cannons blasted a salvo at the woman.

"I see. Well, now that you have made your concerns known to me, I bid you both a good evening."


	4. Work Out

Chapter Four

Work out

Several hours later, after her shift, Hoshi Sato pressed the button beside the door to E/58 a second time, becoming concerned that there was no reply to the soft chirrups. A computer check had confirmed that her friend was within; perhaps she was just ignoring the sound? Perhaps it was time for a little more direct action?

She rapped briskly on the metal door. "Tia? It's me, Hoshi. Are you all right?" No reply, no sound from within. She rapped again. "Tia?" Considering for a few moments, Hoshi decided to use her 'key'.

She had learned from Lt. Malcolm Reed, some months ago, the Security override code for all the doors on the ship. Though she had never used it, he had trusted her enough to share it with her in case of emergency; and while this did not strictly constitute an 'emergency'… On the keypad, she punched in 824671593 and the door slid aside.

She gasped in surprise, seeing Tia on the floor. But where her fears had been aroused, it took only an instant to see that they were unjustified.

The golden girl knelt on the floor, back turned to her. She was wearing a short red robe which Hoshi had never seen before, hand fashioned carefully if inexpertly with several characters in broad flowing Auran script along the collar and wrists. Hoshi could not read them, presuming them to be in a language not in the database, and at the moment she was far more concerned for the girl herself. Her legs and feet were bare, and she was absolutely motionless. Hoshi came around her where she could see clearly.

Tia knelt silently, low back on her heels, unmoving, head and back bowed, her long golden hair curtaining her face. She had her hands to her head, forefingers to her ears, pinkies resting on her closed eyes, ring and middle fingers pressed to her temples and thumbs across her lips. She seemed barely to be breathing, absolutely motionless. "Tia?"

No answer, no response from the girl. Hoshi decided that whatever this was, it was not something for her to interfere with. She was just about to leave when Tia took a long, slow breath and raised her head slowly, still not moving her hands. She straightened her spine until she was erect, sitting back on her heels, lowered her hands with careful slowness to her sides, took another long, slow breath, opened her eyes dreamily – and fell back to the floor with a piercing shriek.

x

Hoshi was startled at the shrill cry, almost screaming herself as Tia looked up at her from the floor. "Hoshi! Keela vrlas du lairiami len?" The frantic, outraged demand to know why Hoshi had broken in on her carried the context of rape.

"I'm sorry. I was worried about you."

"Kraanstat. Konres galbrais ti!" She bit back the furious response, but it was a few seconds before she could get her anger even partially under control. "You here should be not. Out get!" She cried, enraged.

"I'm sorry." She said, hurrying for the door. She had it nearly open when Tia called, more calmly.

"Pilyes … wait." Hoshi turned to see Tia rising off the floor. "Do believe I you that break in would not."

"I buzzed, and knocked, and called to you. I was worried when you wouldn't answer."

"Could hear you not." She stood, carefully straightening the short robe. "But speak of this to me nyasi, ask of this nyasi, _tell_ of this nyasi."

"I promise."

Tia removed the red robe, completely unconcerned that she wore absolutely nothing beneath it. Hoshi knew very well that Aurans had none of the cultural concerns humans had about keeping any particular parts of the body from sight; indeed that was one of the first things she had found out about her new friend.

She also knew Tia knew all about human customs; they had frequently discussed them. But she was clearly acting as she would have had she been alone, pointing up silently to Hoshi that she had intruded on her privacy and was therefore going to get treated with the regard given to an intruder. Tia carefully, lovingly, folded the garment and put it into a drawer, then removed from a closet a green mini-dress, putting it on, donning matching slippers as well.

Forbidden to discuss the matter, considering the prohibition to extend to absolutely everything about the last few minutes (a safer course until she could be sure) Hoshi was not sure what to say. "I came to see if you were all right."

"Nyas. I 'all right' am _nyasi_. Scared I am. Know what to do nyasi. Fear a return to slavery I do, and then _treated_ with as little regard as I when a slave was."

"I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to intrude." Tia held up her hands placatingly.

"Gilriiss – um, 'upset' I was. Fair I was nyasi. Peace we make?" Hoshi nodded her head in relief.

"Peace."

She took a deep breath and let it out, clearly steeling herself. "Decision your Admiral has made?"

"No. Sorry, we haven't heard anything." Tia closed her eyes, seemingly in pain, but it was a pain such as Phlox could not heal. She opened them again, looking about.

"Can stay in here nyasi! Have to out get." She turned to the door, reaching for the button that would open it.

"Wait!" Hoshi exclaimed an instant before she touched it. The girl looked at her curiously. Hoshi looked her over; the emerald green dress was sleeveless but revealed nothing; the skirt was short but not tight, ending a few centimeters just the right side of decency. Still… "Don't you want to … well, put on some underwear?"

At first Tia looked like she was about to agree, but then she stopped, and the look she gave the Linguist was one of deep exasperation. "Nyas. Warm enough I am. For four klanstu followed your customs I have." She shoved the button hard. "Now they _mine_ may follow!"

xxx

They walked together in silence for several minutes, going nowhere in particular. Hoshi could almost feel the anger radiating from her friend, but knew it was not directed personally at her. In fact, it was not directed anywhere. She was frightened, she was frustrated, and was taking it out on her. Hoshi allowed herself to be used as a safe target, knowing the girl's anger would soon wear down.

In time it did, and when Tia spoke it was barely an audible whisper. "Is fair nyasi. A goslin ago hear of Earth did nyasi, hear of Vulcan did nyasi. Escape from Silurians we did, _died_ all my friends did, and now from both these planets people my fate would decide." She sighed deeply. "But on Aura a saying we have: 'Kilris silra sei nyasi.'"

"What does that mean?"

"'Life fair is not'."

Hoshi tried not to smile.

xxx

After a while they reached the armory. Malcolm Reed had 'reminded' her that the Senior Officers would be having their defensive training this evening, so she knew Trip would be there. She figured Tia's seeing him would make her feel a bit better. Of course, she also had to be there; that had been the purpose of Malcolm's 'reminder', but perhaps she could beg off, pleading an extenuating circumstance.

She was sure he wouldn't buy it.

At any rate, when she led Tia in all the senior officers, including Captain Archer, were there working out. When she saw him, she knew she did not have a prayer of begging off, and resigned herself to an evening of getting sweaty.

She was quickly paired off with Travis Mayweather, and after a few minutes of limbering stretches they started through a short series of offensive/defensive moves. She noticed that Tia had not left, but was standing near the rear wall. She seemed quite content to watch Trip.

In fact, she never took her eyes off the man. She stood apart, as far into a corner as she could get, watching his every movement with an attention Hoshi recognized and felt she understood. She wondered if Trip ever would.

x

Tia stood quietly, not wanting to draw attention to herself, feeling she should not leave without Hoshi, and unable to draw her attention away from the Chief Engineer. In the month she had been there, she had not been able to get her mind off him, and yet he seemed oblivious to her. He treated her kindly, and sometimes she even fancied that there was some interest, but she could see none. The time they spent together, it almost seemed that he was interested in her, but… It was confusing; she seemed to both exist and not for him. An Auran would have …

And now, because of a Vulcan she had never heard of and an Admiral she had never spoken to, she might well be forced to leave these people, to leave him, and never really know. 'Kilris silra sei nyasi.' She thought again with a bitter fury.

x

Malcolm Reed's attention was on his charges; the officers whose protection were his primary job and concern aboard Enterprise. It was one thing to protect the ship, another to make sure that, if they came up against anyone face to face, they could be confident in their own ability to protect themselves.

So he took them through the work, over and over until it would become second nature, with an attention to detail that was unbroken until the second stage was completed. Then, as they prepared for the next level, he noticed the new passenger, Tia, standing off by herself. "Hello. Care to join us?"

Tia came out into the room. "Join?"

"Yes. A little practice session; nothing strenuous. We use it to keep in shape, to keep us on our toes, as it were."

Tia looked down at her feet, unsure, then at the others. "Nyas. I …" She turned, seeking out Trip. "Nyas. I to do want nyasi."

'She's embarrassed, or nervous.' Malcolm thought, and put his hand reassuringly upon her shoulder. "It's all ri –." Tia whirled in a blur of motion; dropping to her right knee and slamming her right fist into Malcolm's inner thigh, her left into his other, her right a blindingly fast uppercut into his crotch. As he cried out she slammed each fist in turn into the nerve centers under his arms midway down his ribs, came up ramming her right knee into his descending face and, as he was driven upward she turned and caught him under his chin with her foot, launching him completely off his feet to slam hard to the deck almost two meters away.

"_Pilquis oi nyasi_!" Tia screamed, furiously demanding that he not touch her. But then, horrified, she saw him lying on the deck, trying to clutch his most painful injury, unable to lift his head off the deck, sure that his neck was wrenched and just wishing for a rapid death. "Oh Aura, nyas." She fell to her knees beside him before any of the astounded witnesses had even moved. "Oh, Kaslier Reed, sorry I am. Thought did nyasi." The best Reed could do was groan. He could not feel his legs; they had gone completely dead, the nerve centers stunned. The pain in his sides kept him from getting a deep breath. He clutched his most sensitive area – he couldn't let go – and he could barely raise his head due to his wrenched neck, though he had to turn his head because he could feel blood flowing from his nose.

He couldn't even remember seeing her moving. One instant he was reaching for her, the next he was on his back praying to die.

"_Sorry_ I am." She exclaimed again. "Did think nyasi. Annoyed I was."

"Annoyed? Ohhh… Remind me never to piss you off!"


	5. Power Play

Chapter Five

Power Play

Malcolm Reed lay on the diagnostic bed to which he had been carried, gradually feeling the sensation returning to his legs, and fading from other parts of his body. The injuries had faded to a dull ache, though the most sensitive one was still giving him considerable discomfort throughout his entire body. He would like to have made it to the Sick Bay on his own, but it was several minutes before enough feeling came back into his legs for him to get them to obey him, and no one had been willing to risk any damage to his neck until the Doctor could see him.

Archer, Tucker and Phlox were gathered about him, Phlox concluding his evaluation. "You were very fortunate, Lieutenant. You suffered no real injuries."

Malcolm privately doubted that, just starting to feel a bit better. He sighed.

"I never even saw her. I swear, one instant she was there, the next she was gone, and then I was flat on my back."

"That's just about how it was." Archer confirmed.

"I ran the security log from the armory." Tucker reported. "She got you in both legs, one at a time, your … well … both sets of ribs one at a time, in the face and then a textbook sidekick. When I slowed it down enough you know how long it took?" Reed shook his head very cautiously. "Guess. From the time you touched her until she kicked you."

"Fastest I've seen, about three, four seconds?" Trip shook his head.

"Point oh eight."

"Lord, that's fast."

"Fast and accurate." Phlox pointed out. "She knew exactly where to hit you to incapacitate you."

"How can anyone move so fast?"

"It's no surprise."

"Well, it was to me."

"What do you mean 'no surprise'?" Archer demanded.

"Simply one of the physiological differences between you. Her nerve junctions are considerably closer, microscopically, than humans are. The facilitation of the dendrites … well, suffice it to say that it allows for much more rapid response times. I'm not saying she could run a two minute kilometer, no; but her reflexes are considerably faster than those of a human. She was quite correct in saying she did not think. I think that if she had thought about it she could not have attained that speed. She was reacting, not acting."

"Then her attack…"

"Was reflex."

"It's common among people who have had extensive training in self defense." Reed pointed out. "You train so much that the body acts, and you think about it later. A human, doing what she did, might get down to two seconds; she had that beat."

"She sure had you beat." Trip pointed out, something Reed had to grudgingly admit.

"Wonder where she had her training." Malcolm mused. Archer looked at Trip, who shrugged.

"Never came up. We knew she had a hard life – I guess you can't survive long if you can't handle yourself."

"Where is she? Not in the brig, I hope."

"No, of course not." Archer told him. "I sent her back to her quarters with Hoshi. I figured that was the best thing to do."

xxx

Tia sat on her bunk, unable to look up at Hoshi. For several minutes, it seemed, they remained in deep silence before she could force herself to whisper "Angry with me he is?"

To a human woman Hoshi might give a reassurance she could not be sure of, but she could not give such human 'white lies' to the Auran. "I really don't know. Men are … well … I really can't know how Malcolm feels."

"Touch me he should have nyasi."

"I got that impression." Hoshi sat down beside her. "But Tia, others have touched you; you haven't hit them in the … well …there." Tia looked up expectantly, but realized Hoshi was not going to finish whatever it was she was going to say.

"Hit him where your Biology manual showed it incapacitate him would. All were major human nerve clusters. Seven times struck him, why your words imply … whatever imply you do?"

Hoshi really did not want to get into this right now, there was something far more important to discuss. "Tia, I'm more concerned about if you are going to do something like this again."

"No. Gilriiss … no; gilriisi I was. Will again be not. Promise I do."

"I'll hold you to that."

"Forgive me he will?" Hoshi shrugged.

"I don't know. I think that when he thinks it over, he might even want you for a sparring partner."

Tia stared at her in total incomprehension.

"Never mind. It's late, let's all get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." She didn't add a hope that the next day would be any brighter. Like Archer, she also did not believe in sugarcoating the truth.

xxx

On Earth, dawn had just barely brightened the skies over San Francisco when Admiral Forrest entered his outer office. He had a meeting in a little more than two hours with Admirals Leonard and Williams, to go over the matter of the Andorian desire to set up a small research station in the northern polar region of Alpha Centauri 4. It was not going to be a large one, or so they assured Starfleet, but of course the Vulcans objected. And so the three wanted to get together to discuss how to handle the politically touchy subject and what recommendations they would give to the World President.

AC4 was uninhabited by indigenous intelligent life, and had been colonized long ago by Earth. It was an Earth colony so, under the understanding that many spacefaring races lived under, the Andorians needed Earth's permission. It was not a matter that fell under Vulcan's purview, but Vulcan and Andor were old 'rivals', and there were some Vulcans who felt that there was nothing that happened in space that was outside their purview – especially the establishment of an 'enemy' facility so close to a planet of particular interest to Vulcan.

So when he opened his door and found, in addition to his Aide, three men he knew well from UESPA, he was not pleased. These were not the three he would have chosen to meet with, if he'd been _given_ a choice. "Gentlemen," he began, closing the outer door, "to what do I owe this crack-of-dawn visit?"

"Admiral, we have come with a matter of great concern."

"I'm sure you have." 'Any sane man would be in bed.'

"It concerns a matter that I am sure you're aware of."

"Yes?" 'Then again, I've never met a sane bureaucrat.'

"May we use your office?"

"Gentlemen, _I_ was just on my way in." His tone made it plain he intended to enter alone. They shifted uncomfortably. Tim continued to perform his own duties, in no way making any effort to make them more comfortable.

"We have come," one of the other men began, "because of a concern regarding an alien representative aboard -."

"You are here because of Tia Anlor aboard the Starship Enterprise." Forrest finished curtly. 'One more bureaucrat that cannot come to the point, and I am going to start slapping people.'

"Yes. Frankly, we're concerned that the only representative of an alien culture is remaining aboard a vessel far out in the fringes of our known galaxy."

"Their present location is sector 23 Alpha." 'This guy wouldn't know the 'fringes' if he were marooned there.'

"Yes, well, recognizing that space is a dangerous place, we feel that her safety would be better assured here on Earth. It would also give the U.E.S.P.A. better opportunity to study her under prime conditions."

"Study." 'As in undress her and strap her to a lab table?' "Gentlemen, I assure you that the young woman is being 'studied' quite adequately."

"I am sure that your people are doing their best. We are aware of Captain Archer's reports."

"And are you also aware that Miss Anlor has been contacted regarding this subject, and has made her desire to remain aboard the Enterprise quite clear?"

"Nevertheless, the U.E.S.P.A. is quite adamant. We wish this Auran brought to Earth. Immediately."

Forrest stared at the man for a long time, sizing him up. UESPA had plenty of power, both civilian and military. "Tim." He addressed his Adjunct, not breaking eye contact with the bureaucrat.

"Sir?"

"Contact Captain Archer aboard Enterprise. I shall take it in my office."

Satisfied, the bureaucrat nodded. "Good day, Admiral."


	6. Endings

Chapter Six

Endings

"Captain?" Hoshi Sato looked at her Commanding Officer from her station on the slightly elevated outer deck. "Communication coming in from Starfleet Command, Admiral Forrest."

"I'll take it in my Ready Room." Archer stood, walking across the bridge, trying to ignore the eyes locked on him. Everyone knew that he had had two conversations yesterday with Forrest; knew what was going on. He knew there was no point in keeping this one from them, and he would not. They would hear the outcome.

When he sat down behind his desk, he purposely schooled his expression into one of neutrality. He would wait until he saw the expression on the other man's face.

When he pressed the button that illuminated the screen, he did his best to keep his face unchanged. "Hello, Jon." His friend began.

xx

Out on the bridge, the minutes seemed to stretch as the Captain remained away from his chair. There was a measure of tension that was not felt when a Klingon warship or an unknown vessel of any kind was displayed on the viewscreen. This time, the tension that each felt palpably building was a personal one. Every person on the Bridge had, in the past month, been touched in one way or another by their alien companion; whether they would show it openly or not. The prospect of her being taken from their midst was one that each of them, in their own way, would have to deal with.

The feelings had to run a full range. T'Pol, at one end, if she felt anything at all, would not show it. Hoshi tried her best not to wear her feelings on her sleeve. But when the expected signal light at her board lit up, Hoshi felt a tight grip at her heart as she pushed it. "Yes, sir?"

"Would you have Miss Anlor report to my Ready Room?" In the grimness of his tone Hoshi had her answer.

"Sir, with your permission I would like to escort her, rather than send someone to get her."

"Permission granted."

xxx

When the door to Life Sciences hissed open and Hoshi walked in, there were six persons within, and each looked up at her. Elizabeth Cutler took one look at her friend's face and her own fell. She knew, in that way that close friends did, what had happened, and her own eyes went to the young Auran across the room.

"Tia?" At the sound of Hoshi's voice, everything in the room came to a halt. 'So,' she thought, 'they all know. Just as well.' The golden girl looked up at her in mounting apprehension.

"It that it decided is?" She whispered, unable to speak aloud.

"It's time." She found she had to swallow hard. "The Captain wants to see you."

Tia closed her eyes briefly, took a deep breath to steel herself; and stepped forward. She didn't get more than a step when a woman reached out, taking her hand. She turned, her eyes meeting the other's, and then the woman drew her into a hug. A man came over and embraced her briefly as well. In turn, each of the scientists exchanged what final expressions they would to their companion of so brief yet memorable a time. Last was Elizabeth Cutler, who drew Tia into a tight embrace, and there were whispered words no other could hear.

When Tia walked slowly up to Hoshi, the room was thick with restrained emotions. Tia looked into the eyes of her best friend for a long moment, and then nodded slowly.

xx

They walked the long corridor to the turbolift in silence, a slow walk. Tia did not look at Hoshi during the walk, until they arrived at the shaft, the doors opened and they stepped in. As the doors closed tightly, Tia whispered softly: "Thank you for my friend being." Her voice was shuddering with barely restrained emotion, and Hoshi did not trust her own at all. She looked at the Auran, seeing tears edging the golden eyes.

"Aurans in public cry nyasi." She whispered, barely able to get the words out against her trembling voice. "Since occupied we were, dare nyasi. All my life could nyasi, now I would and can nyasi." She reached out, her hand shaking. "You most of all will I miss!"

Hoshi touched her hand, and the next instant they were clinging tightly to one another, bodies trembling with unexpressed emotion, one unable, one unwilling, both knowing that, if opened, that gate could not close.

When the door hissed open onto the bridge, neither could be the one to first ease their grip on the other.

When, after a very long moment, they could look out of the car, Charles Tucker was standing there.

x

Tia opened her mouth, and nothing at all would come out. She let go of Hoshi with one hand to reach for Charles, but knew that if they touched her barely contained control would be smashed.

"Your …" Her voice was an instant from shattering; she barely held her whisper together. "… Captain me see wishes to."

"I'll take you in."

"Remember … promise."

"I'll take you in." He said more softly. She forced herself to let go of Hoshi, aware that Tucker was blocking the view of anyone on the Bridge from the car's interior. She straightened, smoothing her clothing, and nodded as carefully as she was able to.

Side by side with Trip she crossed the Bridge, unable to look at anyone, knowing there was barely anything at all left of her control. She would not embarrass herself before this assemblage. That alone was the only thing that held her during the last few meters, until the door to the inner sanctum slid open before her.

xx

Captain Jonathan Archer was standing before his small workstation beside his desk as the door slid open and Tia stepped in, followed by Trip. He had long known how the man felt about the Auran, even if Trip himself did not seem to, so his presence came as no surprise. He reached down to pick up a paper from the table, and when he looked up it was into an unobstructed view of his Chief Engineer. Tia was gone.

He followed his friend's surprised gaze down with a measure of surprise as well, finding that Tia had fallen to her knees, bent low, her wrists crossed high behind her back in what was clearly an uncomfortable position, her long hair having fallen to curtain her face. "Miss Anlor?"

"Wrenaouq Archer." She whispered softly.

"Please get up."

She shook her head. "Nyas. The leaving of this ship the end of my freedom means. They otherwise would say, but so it will be. Kind or foul, I they will control. If to a slave return I do, behave as a slave must I again become used to."

"Stand up." When she did not move, he commanded sharply: "Stand!" Whether natural cooperation or a lifetime of induced slavishness, she rapidly stood up. "While I don't object to the occasional salute, a member of my crew will kneel to no one; not even me."

Tia gaped at him in shock, literally rocked back on her heels. Her lips moved but her voice had been robbed from her. She tried again, barely managing a whisper. "A what of your what?"

Archer held up the paper. "Well, not an actual member; you're not Starfleet, but as close as makes no difference. Admiral Forrest has been visited several times over the past day by different people, each and every one of them insisting that you be turned over to someone, either for morality's sake, science's or for your 'safety'. The most recent faction made the serious mistake of making it a demand. He realized that this was not going to end, that someone was always going to want a piece of you. So with the approval of the World President he has arranged that you be granted Diplomatic Immunity as an Ambassador, the sole Official Representative of the Auran people."

x

Tia tried to speak, but only her lips moved as she stared at him, stunned.

"I'm sure Commander Tucker can explain all about being an Ambassador and the Diplomatic Immunity thing, it can get long and complicated. The bottom line is that you are free; you can stay or go as you choose, no one can touch you." She was still trying to answer, but was stricken speechless. "Commander, if you please?" He said, signaling Trip that he could escort her out. Tucker actually had to turn her and guide her to the door. Archer was about to put the paper down and return to his desk, with a large measure of satisfied pleasure when, just as the door was sliding shut, he heard a piercing shriek.

x

"FREE I AM!"

He bounded to the door, which had to cycle through its closing and open again, and when it did he almost collided with Trip, who staggered back, catching himself against the bulkhead. Tia rushed wildly to Reed, catching the startled officer spinning in a dance of ecstasy. "Diplomat Immune Ambassador am I, whatever is that!" When she let go of Reed he almost spun into his console, catching himself in time as Tia leapt to the woman at the Situation Table in the rear of the bridge, clutching her and leaping up and down in laughing delight, obliging Ann Anderson to do so as well to keep up. "I can STAY!" Tia screamed in joyous abandon.

She made her wildly uninhibited way about the bridge, catching T'Pol before the Vulcan could dodge, embracing her rapturously, hugging her and laughing before leaping off the elevated platform and throwing her arms about Travis, who barely made it to his feet in time to avoid being tumbled over. Her unalloyed joyfulness was infectious as the bridge joined in the celebration, everyone crowding into a mass, regulations and decorum for a moment forgotten in the outpouring of relief and elation. Tucker, briefly forgetting rank, hurried in just as Tia grabbed Hoshi in a wild, leaping dance, and there was much backslapping and merriment all around.

Jonathan Archer could have restored order and discipline with a word, with a gesture. In fact, as he looked at T'Pol, standing aside now with a look of disapproval for her shipmates who were going mildly berserk, he knew that was what she expected. Looking then at his friends and companions, for a brief moment allowing order to degenerate into hugs and backslapping surrounding an ecstatic, laughing and bounding center, he smiled, crossed his arms, leaned against a bulkhead and settled back to enjoy it.


End file.
